Shadow in Silhouette
by TheZorker
Summary: Finished Murky has decided he needs help to conquer Rainbowland, so he calls in the mad Dr. Robotnik...
1. Darkness Gathers

Let's see. Editor's notes:  
  
I don't own Sonic, Tails, the Eggman, or any Beatles reference I care to make.  
  
I also do not own the Rainbow Brite characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while, and they'll be returned intact (in a happy ending, anyway. No guarantees, really.).  
  
I also know Sonic lives on Morbius, not Earth. Work with me, people.  
  
This fiction is dedicated to whoever wrote the extremely nifty 80'sish music from the Sonic Adventure Battles series. They were my inspiration. Follow me, and we'll escape from the City.  
  
With that settled.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A Darkness Rising  
  
The Pits:  
  
"Another day, another failed plan," groused Murky. Another marvelous plan ruined by his browned furred strongman, Lurky. To be honest, he wasn't sure this one would have succeeded anyway.  
  
Still, the fact that Lurky had remarked, "Gee, Murky, may-be you're not smart en-uff," had really gotten under his skin. He turned over in his bed, discarding scheme after scheme. Have you ever had that moment when you sat in bed and realized the answer to the problem of the day? That's what this flash of inspiration was like, causing him to sit up (and narrowly miss hitting his head on the low ceiling of the cave). "If I'm not smart enough, or even though I am... perhaps it's time to recruit a genius. And I know just the megalomaniac, if these papers I've filched from that meddler Brian are true..."  
  
  
Lurky awoke that morning to the sound of a hammer pounding on metal. He tripped down the stairs of the Pits, narrowly catching himself on the banister. "Wha-cha workin on now, Murky?"  
  
"A transporter. I can't get to Earth on the Rainbow Bridge without Brat Brite's belt. So, I had to develop my own way. This doorway will take us anywhere on Earth, as long as we set the coordinates."  
  
"It's bigger than even me, Lurky! You going to bring an Oli-phant through?"  
  
Murky thought about that for a second, he *did* admire those large Grey beasts. Then he had a mental image of their large ivory tusks, and discarded the idea. "No way, manure-mouth," he cackled. "I'm going to recruit a genius to help me catch Rainbow Brite. I'm lucky that he's got such a small confined area to move around in. I don't have to even search for him! Tah-HEE-hee."  
  
  
Earth. A jail cell in Washington DC:  
  
Dr. Eggman Robotnik, scientist extrordinare, did not like being in prison. He did, after all, help save the world from his grandfather's Ultimate Lifeform.  
  
On the other hand, he set it loose, too.  
  
Then, lest he forget, there was all the damage he and Shadow caused just getting up to the station. Not that Shadow survived his trip; one of the few losses Robotnik actually mourned.  
  
He could settle for jail a little longer, anyway. Besides, if his calculations were correct, he had only forty hours until his emergency robot came looking for him. He could wait that long.  
  
As it turned out, he didn't have to.  
  
A grey portal opened up within the cell, and a short grey little man in helmet in cape with an odd design on his shirt came out. Robotnik was impressed with that. He was less impressed with the projectile weapon pointed at his stomach. "You, Eggman!" he said impatiently. "Get in there!" He pointed with his gun at the portal.  
  
"No one tells me what to do, short stuff..." he said warningly.  
  
His assailant didn't prattle. He simply fired a cloud of black smoke. Robotnik was stunned. The guards watching his cell were more stunned to see a brown furry hand reach through the portal, dragging the immense Dr. Robotnik back with it. The intruder cackled in triumph, then walked back the way he entered.  
  
A moment later, the alarm sounded. Other than the cell (which seemed to have had its dark blue paint faded to grey), nothing seemed out of place. There was no trace of the dark doctor. The breakout, which happened during the early evening, did not make the evening news. The film at eleven was not seen by anyone of importance to this story.  
  
Back in the Pits:  
  
Dr Robotnik was livid. His beautiful red jacket was now a pale shade of grey. Brown beady eyes glared at Murky Dismal. Murky, as per usual, was unapologetic. "LOOK what you did to my jacket, you little beast."  
  
"So, this is the Eggman, goo goo g'joob!" cried Lurky. The two antagonists took a moment to stare at the warped sprite. Then went back to looking at each other.  
  
"My apologies, Master Robotnik," Murky said, bowing and rubbing his hands together. Getting his ego stroked plainly relaxed the recently rescued Robotnik, so Murky pressed his luck. "I wanted to break you out, because you're the only one who can help me with a problem I have. In exchange, I will help you capture the hedgehog himself."  
  
Robotnik's breath caught short. This man was good enough to build a gateway, and he was offering to help him with his rodent problem? His super sized rodent problem? Too good to be true. What was the catch? He wanted a favor. "What is this problem?" he asked, cautiously.  
  
"The one I need you to capture is Rainbow Brite. With her out of the way, I can turn the whole of Rainbow Land to a grey darkness, and move on to Earth!" Murky cackled, growing excited a dangerous glint in his eye.  
  
"Now wait a minute!" said Robotnik, putting his hands in front of his face. "I want to rule the world, not destroy it! I have to keep telling you people that! A grey world would be worthless to rule!"  
  
Murky lowered his gloom gun again. "You didn't get a full blast of this before," he said darkly, "You can agree now, or you won't care to disagree later.  
  
"Nothing doing, runt. I call my own shots, and I want to rule a world I can live in."  
  
Murky raised his shoulder a fraction of an inch. It passed as shrug. He fired a second shot of Gloom. The color drained from Robotnik's body. Normally, this leaves one a pale shadow of one's former self. Robotnik's strong personality, however, still showed through. His eyes gleamed with a new insanity.  
  
"Right... I'll help you, then. Tell me about this girl, and any powers that she and any friends she has may possess. I hate surprises."  
  
"Awww, no surprise parties?" asked Lurky.  
  
"Shut UP, furbrain!" he told Lurky, and told Robotnik all about his trials, tribulations of trying to take Rainbow's color belt. He had it once... a glorious once.  
  
"Can that machine of yours take me to anywhere on Earth?" he asked, rubbing his hands together. Murky nodded. "Then I have work to do. The first step in this plan will be capturing Sonic, anyway..."  
  
  
Green Hill: The Next Morning  
  
Even heroes read the newspaper. Especially Sonic, he could never sit around and just watch the TV, hoping something interesting would eventually come up. That and the channel was switched on the first sign of a commercial anyway. The blue blur walked, for a change, outside to get his paper after the *thwap* indicated the paperboy had not landed it in the squirrel's nest. That had only happened once, but once was enough. He had a firm talking to him after that, even if the kid was suffering from being light in the head, something about being colorless. Sonic shook his head.  
  
He had barely grabbed his paper when he heard Miles Prower, his good fox friend Tails, yelling toward him. He was brandishing his own copy of the paper.  
  
"Sonic! Eggman's escaped again!"  
  
Sonic groaned. He had guessed it would happen sooner or later, but this was sooner. He speed-read the article. "Not much we can do it now, Tails. It'll be a month or four, but we'll have to stop him again, I'm sure."  
  
"Look closer, Sonic! Something strange about it, this time. There were no robots involved," Tails pointed out, tapping the picture.  
  
Sonic did, in fact, look closer. "Look at the expression on his face. He wasn't expecting that, he almost looks scared... or as scared I've ever seen him look. Usually, he's just upset."  
  
The paperboy was only a little ways down the road. Tails shouting had caused him had caused him to almost crash his bike. While he was stopped, he took a look at the papers he was delivering. It wasn't Robotnik who captured his eye. It was the fact he recognized the one capturing him. If Murky Dismal had his grubby paws on Robotnik, that meant Rainbowland was in danger. He thanked every color, God, and alternative power he could think of that it was Saturday, finished the last two stops on his route, and ran to his room. He had to warn her.  
  
Sonic finished discussing the pros and cons of a permanent Evil-Genius disposer with Tails (much more in favor of the idea than Sonic was), and returned to his home to finish his breakfast. He was surprised to find a very colorless Robotnik standing between him and his scrambled eggs.  
  
"I'd say I have you, my friend Sonic. Chaos control won't save you now."  
  
Knuckles had the gems anyway. Sonic turned on his heel, racing towards the door. He hadn't made it up to full speed before he hit full tilt into a large padded object. Both Lurky and Sonic fell backwards, to Sonic's credit. Murky was there with his gloom gun to take advantage. Sonic was gloomed in short order, his blue fur fading much as Robotnik's jacket had the previous day. Only a tint of blue remained in Sonic's eyes, a testament to the hedgehog's willpower. Lurky dragged the senseless hero back through the portal to the Pits.  
  
Seconds later, Tails opened a now grey door into Sonic's home. "You ok, Sonic? I thought I heard a crash. That's not like you."  
  
A silent wind dispersed the last of the murky gloom into the morning air. Sonic's grey house creaked in a colorless pain.  
  
"Sonic? SONIC!!!"  
  
  
End Chapter 1.  
  
  
E-Mail TheZorker@aol.com.  
Editior wanted. 


	2. Heroes Assemble

Chapter 2:  
  
Heroes Assemble  
  
Brian slowed down only briefly to read the note left by his parents. They were going to be out for most of the day, shopping. This was another stroke of luck; he wasn't going to be missed. Grabbing their own newspaper, he ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He almost wrenched his "so-called-junk" drawer out of its rails pulling it open to find his key.  
  
Find it he did, and stepped back to his door. Placing the key into the lock, he turned it. Pausing momentarily to replace the key in his drawer, he turned back to the portal.  
  
He stopped momentarily, as he always did, to admire the vibrant color of the world that lay before him. To be able to help a world as magical as this one...  
  
Shoving such thoughts aside, he pulled the door shut behind him. He rode via a rainbow (not for the first time, he wondered how these things were so solid) down near the door of the Color Castle. He glanced up, but no colored smoke puffed from the open top of the main hall, this meant the Color kids were elsewhere. At least, they weren't all together. Still, someone was likely to be here, just in case trouble was brewing.  
  
You know, like in this case?  
  
He knocked on the door. It was one of the Indigo sprites, Hamlet (or Hammy, as everyone called him) that opened it for him, chittering away at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hammy," he said, "I can't understand a word your saying. Is Indigo or Twink around?"  
  
The response was more chittering. Hammy nodded, pointed at himself, and headed into the castle. Brian trailed behind. Indigo was sitting in a quiet corner of the Castle, pen in hand. She was also mumbling to herself. She flashed a brief smile, writing a line on paper, then a focused look reasserted itself.  
  
Brian stood there apprehensively. His newspaper was still clutched in hand. Hammy tiptoed up to Indigo and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Indigo jumped to her feet, book and pen flying. Brian reflexively caught the book, but the pen departed for parts unknown. Hammy slipped and fell due to the sudden movement. "Oh, sorry, Hammy. I didn't see you there." She said apologetically. Then she saw Brian holding her book with wide eyes. "Oh, sorry Brian."  
  
He smiled, holding the book out for her. "I'm sorry for startling you. Is Rainbow around? I have something I need to tell her."  
  
"She's making a run on Earth, but she's been gone for a while. She should be back soon. Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
Brian held out the paper for her perusal. She skimmed it briefly. "Robotnik was the madman who tried to bring the space colony ARK down into Earth, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but..."  
  
"But it was stopped, right?" Indigo continued.  
  
"Yeah, and..."  
  
"It would have been a great problem. It's not the kind of thing to call on Rainbow for though, is it?" She asked.  
  
"Just look at the picture, please?"  
  
"What? Oh, ok." She eyed the picture. "Murky?!? How did he get to Earth?"  
  
Brian shook his head. "That's a good question. That's such a good question. Can I have a different one?"  
  
Conversation ceased when a whinny was heard, and a rainbow came through the opening of the hall. Down came the impeccably proud Starlite, being ridden by Rainbow and Twink. Rainbow's face lit up when she saw Brian. "You came to visit, and I didn't even have to tie a string on your finger this time."  
  
Brian smiled - a true warm smile, and shook his head. Rainbow just had that effect on people, especially him. Then he remembered why he had came, and came back to earth. Figuratively speaking, of course.  
  
"Rainbow, there's something I've got to tell you," he said, face growing more serious.  
  
Rainbow clambered down from her mount and friend, then helped Twink down. Taking the newspaper that Indigo offered her, she focused on the color picture first. She looked up at Brian, blue eyes wide. "Murky Dismal is resorting to kidnapping?"  
  
Brian nodded, "There's more too it than that. Dr. Eggman Robotnik is a serious scientist. He's always trying to put together schemes to take over the world. He hasn't succeeded yet, mostly because he thinks so large, but also due to the efforts of his rival, Sonic. Most recently, he tried to break a creation of his grandfather's out of confinement. Little did he know the creation wanted to destroy the world, not take it over. He worked with Sonic just long enough to help him destroy it, but it was a near thing." Brian paused for a deep breath. "Murky broke Robotnik out of jail. They may be working together, and that can only bring trouble."  
  
Rainbow digested this. "I guess I really need learn more about Robotnik. I'd rather know what Murky was planning before he came to visit. Do you know where I can find this Sonic?"  
  
"Do I? He's on my paper route! I... only talked to him once. I was in a hurry to visit you and landed his paper in a squirrel's nest. Neither Sonic nor squirrel was particularly happy about that. He lives in the Green Hills, near my house."  
  
Starlite regarded Brian. "You do get around, don't you. That's a second set of heroes you seem to know personally."  
  
Brian grinned, "Sonic pales in comparison to the magnificant team of Rainbow Brite and her amazing horse, Starlite."  
  
Horses cannot grin. Starlite gave it his best effort, "It's true, I don't think..." He was interupted by the sound of a sprite's snicker. When he looked over, Hammy and Twink were pointing directly at each other, wearing expressions of perfect innocence.  
  
Indigo and Rainbow giggled. "Come on, Starlite. We better head back to Earth all ready," Rainbow said, "Twink? Can you gather up a fresh batch of star sprinkles, please?"  
  
The errand only took a few minutes. Rainbow's confidant was back in a flash. "Are you ready to go?" Twink asked.  
  
Rainbow thought for a second, "I think you better stay behind, Twink, just in case Murky attacks while I'm not here. Brian can hold the star sprinkles, so I don't risk using them all at once. Twink took the request in stride, handing his pouch to Brian, who held it in awe.  
  
"Don't lose it, Brian!" Twink cautioned him. "We don't want Rainbow stranded on Earth!"  
  
"I won't." Brian promised.  
  
Rainbow clambered back up on Starlite's back, then gave Brian a hand up behind her. A touch to her belt, and she began to lead the way back towards the Earth.  
  
  
Green Hills  
  
  
Miles "Tails" Prower was panicked. He had searched Sonic's home multiple times, and there was no sign of his fast friend. The eggs were even still on the table, even if they were cold. There wasn't even any apparent damage to the house, if you didn't count the fact the paint now looked a few centuries old and faded beyond belief. Now that Tails considered that, there was a distinct lack of color near the entryway of Sonic's home. The rest of his house seemed faded, but it was worse here.  
  
"Now why would that be," Tails wondered aloud. He focused his energy on searching the area. He was rewarded for his efforts with a small clump of brown fur. It wasn't the light tan of his own, but a dark brown fur, like bad shag carpeting. Strange, he thought. Sonic would have mentioned if he had guests... and most of Sonic's friends were friends of Tails. Whose was this?  
  
He held the fur tightly, then went out the door and considered the porch. The porch, he discovered, had not faded. It was still a colorful cobblestone path that led to the main road. There was no further brown fur, either.  
  
Tails was so intent on his investigation that he did not notice the observation team of a girl, a boy, and a horse.  
  
"That's Sonic's house. I think that's his friend and companion, Tails."  
  
"Can he see us?" Starlite asked.  
  
"That's a good question," said Rainbow, "Animals have always been able to see me... but this seems more human than most..." she looked behind to Brian. "Why don't you go talk to him?" she asked.  
  
"Uh... all right," Brian replied, as Starlite touched the Earth, lightly. Brian slipped down, feeling more than a little nervous. He walked over to tails, who by now was investigating the door. "What happened, Mr. Prower?" he inquired, nervously.  
  
Tails turned to him, looking at him critically. "Brian, right? You're the paperboy." Brian nodded. "You don't know anything about it do you?"  
  
"Anything about what? I just got done with my route, and I see you at Mr. Sonic's door with a worried expression. What happened?"  
  
"Sonic is missing. He was here when you were delivering your papers," Tails opened Sonic's door. Brian gasped at the colorless mess of Sonic's house. Brian glanced over his shoulder, and encouraged Rainbow closer. She was off of her horse by then, padding towards him.  
  
Tails turned around, turning to look at Brian. His eyes focused in Rainbow's direction for a moment, but then passed over her to meet Brian's gaze. "I've never seen anything like it. Nor heard of it, and I've heard of a lot of things."  
  
Rainbow glanced up to the sky. Things never were easy, were they? She had an idea for curing the fox's eye problem without causing a visual catastrophe, but she didn't know to get his attention. Then she smiled as an idea came. She tapped her belt, focusing the rainbow on Sonic's front door.  
  
Brian pointed in mock surprise. "Now what's going on?"  
  
Tails turned, staring at what now seemed to be a perfectly fine mahogany door. "Maybe the effect was temporary," he said, almost to himself. But looking inside, it looked as dismal as ever. Tails frowned, and turned around, scanning the area.  
  
This is what Rainbow had been waiting for. The belt got another tap, and this time, Tails was hit right in the eyes. The effect disoriented him, and he staggered backwards momentarily. He pawed at his eyes, then reopened them, blinking madly.  
  
"Woah..." he said, eyes focused on Rainbow, then Starlite. "Where did THEY come from?" he asked, shocked.  
  
Rainbow giggled, and waved. "This would be the guardian of color. Rainbow Brite," announced Brian. He glanced backward. "That is her companion, the magnificant Starlite." Starlite gave a whiny, and cantered up to him.  
  
"What happened, Mr. Prower? When did Sonic vanish?" Rainbow asked.  
  
Tails waved them both into the house. "Call me Tails. Most people do. Anyway, just after Brian delivered the paper, Sonic and I saw Robotnik was on the loose again. When Sonic went back home to finish his breakfast, I heard a crash. When I poked my nose in, he was missing, and it all looked so creepy!"  
  
Brian and Rainbow took it in. Brian beat Tails to the conclusion by a mere moment. "It looks like Robotnik's Jail Cell!" He knelt to grab Sonic's paper. He pointed to the second, "after" photo, "This isn't in black and white! It's grey!  
  
Rainbow gasped. "But that would mean; Murky's taken Sonic!"  
  
"We've got to go after him!" said Tails, "No one just kidnaps Sonic, not even the military!"  
  
Rainbow gave a brief grimace, then squared her shoulders. She couldn't leave anyone, not even a stranger, to the Pits. She'd figure out a way. "All right. Let's go back to Rainbowland to plan a strategy." She led the way back to Starlite, and jumped on. Brian got on behind her.  
  
"Err? Riding? How am I to; Oh whatever." Tails eschewed Brian's hand, electing to jump in the air, floating with his twin tails to land on Starlite's back. The others were impressed, though Starlite tried not to show it. "I'll need some star sprinkles, Brian," she said.  
  
Brian pulled the pouch out of his pocket, giving Rainbow a handful of the contents. Then, it was back to Rainbow's home.  
  
The Pits  
  
Sonic was losing his hope. He had tried to escape, but Murky's pit was clever. the walls were sloped inward, not straight up. He couldn't even triangle jump out. They were greased too, running was out of the question. He couldn't get up to speed. The row of spikes made sure he couldn't spin up. He fell to his knees, moping. This time, there really wasn't any way out. Murky cackled. He loved it when an evil plan came together.  
  
Robotnik was working on one of his trademark robots. "The Gloom Golem," he proclaimed. "Specifically designed to resist rainbows and light. Your Rainbow Brite doesn't stand a chance."  
  
Murky began to laugh, moments later, Robotnik joined him. The Pits were filled with the callous mirth of the two villains.  
  
End Chapter 2. 


	3. They Came From The Pits

Chapter 3: They Came From The Pits  
  
Tails was in awe as they crossed over the Rainbow Bridge. "I've heard Oz lay over the rainbow, but this… this is beautiful!"  
  
Rainbow smiled, "It's my home. We try to make the Earth as bright and colorful as Rainbowland. It's our duty."  
  
"It's the inhabitants of Earth that get in the way," said Tails, somewhat wistfully.  
  
Brian turned around, "That's not fair, Tails. The people on Earth have done many great things. We've been to the moon, and we're going to go further. Who knows? Maybe there's another world with it's own rainbows, out there, somewhere."  
  
Tails shrugged. Starlite continued his gallop towards the Color Castle. He touched down in front of the main door of the Castle. Rainbow slid off, followed by Tails and Brian. Rainbow opened the door, where Twink waited. Behind him, the Color Kids waited for news. They collectively blinked as Tails made his way in, staring at everything, much as Brian did when he first visited Rainbowland.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Patty.  
  
"Everyone, let me introduce Tails. By now, you probably have heard that Murky has an ally by the name of Robotnik. Tails has helped put a stop to Robotnik on Earth on several occasions," she smiled at him.  
  
Tails blushed. Brian hadn't known foxes could blush, but there it was. "Um, to be honest, Sonic's usually more of the driving force behind that. I'm helpful to be sure, but I tend to work behind the scenes. I'm his technical help, when he needs it."  
  
Brian, who knew to look for it, saw Violet's quick shy smile. He wasn't sure Tails caught it.  
  
"That leads me to the second thing I have to talk about. Sonic has been captured by Murky, and we believe he's being held prisoner in the Pits." Rainbow paused as a concerned gasp echoed through the Kids, who all exchanged worried glances.  
  
Patty spoke up, "How are we going to rescue him, Rainbow?"  
  
Rainbow shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted. "My belt doesn't work while I'm in the Pits. That means we're on our own for protection, and no flying for Starlite."  
  
"But I can." Tails blushed as he realized everyone was looking at him. "I mean, I don't think there's any reason for physics to be different in there, is there?"  
  
Rainbow's eyes lit up. "Not that I know. That's a great idea! If we can lure Murky out of the Pits, Tails will be able to fly in and rescue Sonic!"  
  
"But how are we going to lure Murky out?" asked Indigo.  
  
"We offer bait," suggested Brian. "He knows Rainbow wouldn't waste time if she knew one of her friends was captured. I'll go."  
  
"I don't know if he'd go after just you, Brian. You know that I'm the one he wants. I think I should go. Besides, without me there, Starlite won't be able to fly even when he does leave the Pits.  
  
"Rainbow… if he catches you, it's all over," Brian cried in alarm. 'You know what he really want is your belt. I mean it, you should let me go."  
  
It was Lala who broke the silence. "The Pits is a place one should attack with friends," she said in her French accent, "You should both go, and keep each other's spirits up. We will continue to keep things running here." It was a practical plan.  
  
Twink handed Brian a small bag of Star Sprinkles. "This should fit better on your pants, Brian. Mine's Sprite sized."   
  
Brian grinned, giving Twink his pouch back. "Thanks, my friend." He shook the sprite's hand.  
  
"Is there anything else you can think of, Rainbow?" Tails asked.  
  
"I'm worried about Sonic. I can only assume that Murky gave him a dose of Gloom Gas. Normally, it wears off, especially for cheerful people. If he's also stuck in the Pits, it might not." She paused, thinking, "If that's the case, Tails, just get him out of there. A shot of rainbow power will be able to take care of any lasting effects, but I can't give it to him while he's still in the Pits."  
  
Tails nodded.  
  
Starlite whinnied. "All the same, Rainbow. I'd rather we walked to the Pits. I know somewhere in this plan, I'm going to need to outrun the Grunge Buggy, and even the most incredible horse would rather be at full strength when trying to do that. Brian smiled lightly, he had gotten use to Starlite's ego long ago. Tails, however, looked in askance at the powerful horse.  
  
  
Murky's Lair  
  
Dr. Robotnik has clambered down into the chasm that contained the captured hedgehog. Sonic was far enough gone that he didn't even register the ladder's presence. Pulling out a needle, he gave Sonic a poke, withdrawing a small amount of blood. He replaced this vial in his jacket, then forced Sonic's eye open, examining it carefully. Sonic's eyes were normally a bright green, had faded previously to a light blue. Even that was fading now. Robotnik chortled to himself. Sonic was done for, this time for sure. As a bonus, even if the golem didn't work, he had started on a back up plan. He climbed out of the pit, listening to the banging of Murky and Lurky.  
  
"We're almost done, Robotnik," smirked Murky, "Just a few more touches to the feet of the Gloom Golem, and we'll be ready. Any place he touches will be devoid of all color, just how I like it. I must admit, working with you is so inspiring!" He paused his work long enough to rub his hands together.  
  
Robotnik chortled. "Indeed, Murky Dismal. You have raised me to new heights as well, with this new resource of Murk. I have tried to duplicate Sonic before, but now I think I can copy his very soul. It'll give me something to do after the Golem is finished. Perhaps it will even be my ticket to conquering the Earth, after I've finished helping you."  
  
Just Outside the Pits  
  
Compared to the bright colors and sunshine of Rainbowland, the Pits was, well, a disaster. Tails shuddered, it was the kind of place where it was always seemed about to rain. He could see why anyone staying here would fall into a depression. He shook his head to clear it, and continued on.  
  
The star on Rainbow's belt grew dark, and a small sigh passed through her lips. "This is the beginning of the pits," she said.  
  
"Let's do it, then," said Brian, clenching his fist. It took about a quarter of an hour, but the group could see the opening to Murky's cave in the distance. Tails glanced up at Rainbow, who nodded. He took off, hovering momentarily, and set himself on top of the entrance to Murky's lair. "Wait here, Starlite," Rainbow whispered.  
  
"You want me, the most maginificant horse in the universe to wait?" Starlite asked, shaking his mane.  
  
Tails opened his mouth to retort, but glanced down at the cave below him and said nothing.   
  
"Just wait, Starlite," Brian said, a frown on his features. He'd been here before. "Let's see what Rainbow and I can discover, before we do anything else."  
  
Rainbow nodded, grabbing at Brian's hand. She gave it a quick squeeze, looking directly into his eyes. Brian blinked, and flashed a wan smile. "Right, we can do this."  
  
"I know we can."  
  
Silently, Brian and Rainbow crept into the heart of the Pits. They'd been here before, as captives and rescuers. "What's that?" Rainbow whispered, pointing.  
  
"That" was a large metallic humanoid figure, with giant limbs of steel. It looked like a human, but scaled up to eighteen feet tall. Instead of eyes, it appeared to have a large clear visor. One could see inside, a control panel with a large captain's chair and a smaller raised chair. "It's a robot," whispered Brian. Murky and Lurky were intently finishing him.  
  
Rainbow pointed to the large pit she was once held in. Brian nodded, slipping behind a stalagmite. They had forgotten the Pits currently held a third resident.  
  
"An Intruder!" yelled Robotnik, pointing at Rainbow. "Stop her!"  
  
"Rainbow Brite!" yelled Murky. "Get her, Lurky!"  
  
Lurky was incredibly strong, but he was not very agile. Rainbow ducked under his flailing arms, running for the entrance. Brian froze, unnoticed, under cover. He stared as Murky dove at Rainbow, narrowly missing her.  
  
"The Grunge Buggy! We've got her this time!"  
  
Rainbow ran, swinging up over Starlites back. "Let's go!" she shouted. The roar of the Murky's vechile sounded behind them, with Lurky in the driver seat. Starlite had quite the lead, but here in the pits, they were faster than he was. It was race they should win, but it was going to be close.  
  
Tailes watched the smoke billow out from the chasers, and swung himself into the cave underneath him. He looked around, carefully. Brian was in here somewhere, he knew that, but he didn't know what else might be hiding in there. He saw the pit, but also saw Robotnik, working on something on the other side.  
  
There was only one thing for it. He ran directly to the pit, jumping in, then hovering down. "Sonic," he whispered, staring at the drained hedgehog. "What's happened to you?" he asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Tails," Sonic said, not looking up. "I can't get out here."  
  
Tails was stunned. This wasn't the never-say-die hedgehog he knew. The very air was affecting Sonic. Tails had to get his friend out here. "Come on, I'll airlift you out of here. Just hang on."  
  
Sonic did not move.  
  
Tails grabbed Sonic's hands, trying desperetly to lift Sonic out of the pit. Sonic hung limply, a dead weight. His sneakers scratched the floor loudly. It was slow going, but he could do it. He had to, or he'd lose a good friend forever.   
  
Brian watched as Robotnik turned at the noise, unholstering some kind of pistol, moving to the trap's lip. Tails had just cleared the lip, and stared down the barrel. Brian stood up, charging at Robotnik. He heard the noise behind him, but couldn't dodge in time.  
  
Brian played baseball, not football, but he got enough oomph into his tackle to knock Robotnik into the pit. He dropped the gun, tucking himself into a roll (narrowly missing the spikes!) Tails flew over the edge, setting Sonic down.  
  
"It's no use Tails, we'll just get caught again." Sonic slipped down to one knee, closing his eyes.  
  
"Come on," Brian said, giving Sonic a hand up. "We need to run."  
  
Sonic took a single step, before shaking Brian off. "I wish I could. I can almost feel the air, but it's just beyond my finger tips."  
  
"Come on, Sonic. You've got to chin up, pick up the pieces," Brian told him. "Just one more push and we'll be there. Back were we belong, come on."  
  
Sonics eyes flickered open again, and he rose unsteadily to his feet. "All right," he said, his voice still heavy, "I'll try." With Brian on one side, and Tails on the other, the group began the trek out of the pits.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Faster, Starlite! They're gaining on us!"  
  
"They're not going to catch the most incredible horse in the universe!" Starlite proclaimed, jumping as Murky tried to draw a bead on him.  
  
The sound of Lurky hitting the breaks rewarded their efforts. He stopped just on the border of Rainbowland, keeping Murky safe from all the pretty colors.  
  
"Blast that Rainbow Brite!" snarled Murky, proceeding to curse under his breath. "Let's get back to the Pits. It's time to see what the Golem can do. Turn this thing around." Lurky acknowledged him, and the car was speeding back towards their home in mere moments.  
  
Halfway between here and there, Brian continued to struggle with Sonic.   
  
"I hear something coming!" said Tails, a sense of urgency in his voice, "Quick, down here!" He pulled Sonic into a narrow chasm that ran alongside the main path. Brian jumped in after him. A few minutes passed, and the roar of the Grunge Buggy sped along the path above him.  
  
"That was close," said Brian, "Come on, let's get back on the path." They almost had to force Sonic back onto the ledge, before clambering back on themselves. Another few minutes past, and the sound of hooves on stone greeted them. "Rainbow!" cried Brian.  
  
It was indeed. Rainbow looked sadly at the hedgehog. "We'll get you back to shape in no time, Sonic," she told him. Sonic did not appear to register. Working together, Rainbow, Tails, and Brian managed to get Sonic onto Starlite. The horse took off for the pits, leaving Brian and Tails unencumbered to jog behind him.  
  
Back in Murky's lair:  
  
Murky was furious, he had missed his chance to catch Rainbow, and now he had lost Sonic. "Activate the Golem!" he ordered Lurky, dropping the ladder back in the pit for the stranded Robotnik. "We're going to crush them once and for all!"  
  
While in Rainbowland:  
  
Tails and Brian reached the Color castle as a few of the kids were helping Sonic down. Rainbow smiled, "This is the easy part," she said, and activated her belt. The rainbow engulfed Sonic, who did not immediately react. Sonic's fur shone the more familiar deep blue, and when he opened his eyes, they shined a bright green.  
  
"Are you feeling better Sonic?" Tails asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I am. I just have one question, Tails," Sonic said. "Where in the name of the Chaos Emeralds am I?"  
  
"Rainbowland," answered Tails, smiling. "Turn around, it's time to meet the people who saved you from a depressed existance."  
  
Rainbow waved and Brian smiled as the hedgehog turned. Brian held out his hand. Sonic took it with both of his, shaking it firmly. "I remember you, you helped me get out of that pit."  
  
"And this is Rainbow Brite. Eggman has teamed up with her rival, Murky. He's the one that blasted you with Gloom. She's the one that cured you."  
  
Sonic smiled again, then looked shocked as Rainbow gave him a hug. "Uhm, thanks. Really!" Rainbow released him.  
  
The celebration was short lived, as a large clank was heard, shaking the very ground. "What was that?" asked Sonic, "An earthquake?"  
  
Tails pointed over the horizon. "No, Sonic, it's your favorite. A made to order Eggman Robot. And it's coming this way."  
  
End Chapter 3. 


	4. The Gloom Golem

Chapter 4: The Gloom Golem  
  
The few sprite's houses that made up the border between Murky's Pits and Rainbowland had been repaired, redecorated, and recolored several times. They were going to need more then a fix up job this time. The golem crushed a house under a steel foot. It embedded in the ground, as lifeless grey spread around the footprint.  
  
Murky cackled, it was just as he had hoped. Lurky was somewhere behind them, ready to back them up in the Grunge Buggy. He and Robotnik sat in the Golem's head, watching through the large crystal 'visor'. "Bonus points for squashing a Sprite!" he giggled.  
  
Robotnik tried, he really did. The Golem was unsurprisngly not quite that manuverable. Another sprite house bit the dust, as the Golem made its way towards the castle in the center of Rainbow Land.  
  
At the Color Castle:  
  
The sprites were in a panic, not that this was that unusual. A shortage of lemonade had once been known to cause a small panic. In this case, (and to be fair, in most cases,) the panic was well justified. That golem was coming their way.  
  
"Exactly how are we going to stop this thing, Rainbow?" Brian asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I need to try. Come on, Starlite!" Rainbow cried, running for him. She lifted herself on to his back.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Brian called, "I'm not getting left behind again."  
  
"Not this time, Brian. Come on, Twink!" She called, giving the sprite a hand up. She activated her belt, and the rainbow appeared. Starlite charged up, toward the Golem.  
  
Brian looked at Sonic, Tails, and the Kids. Only a glance was spared, and they raced out to the Golem themselves. Sonic, unsurprisingly, took the lead.  
  
Rainbow intercepted the Golem about halfway to the color csatle. Murky, of course, went nuts. Robotnik restrained him. "This golem can't fly, nimrod! Crushing the castle and those so called color caves will do enough damage, don't you think?" Murky calmed down, and nodded.  
  
The Golem continued its march. It didn't blink as Rainbow sent a wave of color crashing into its figure. Whatever Robotnik had done to it had worked, it was as steely and grey as before. Rainbow grimaced, she could see Murky cackling inside. She tried again, firing a rainbow straight through the crystal visor. This also failed to have any noticable effect.  
  
It was then the Golem displayed a new talent. It brough a fist clean through Starlite's rainbow. The path shattered, forcing Starlite to leap for saftey, narrowly missing the group on the ground. "Well, that didn't work," she said, looking up at the Golem.  
  
"Right, where light and color don't shine, it's time for Sonic to drill a hole," the hedgehog proclaimed.  
  
"Uh-huh," said Red Butler. "Exactily how are you going to get up there?" he asked.  
  
"Uhm, Tails? How's the flight plan?" Sonic asked.  
  
Tails stared at him "You're kidding, right? I'm not a fast flier to begin with, and carrying you? That golem will squash us both flat the first time we tried it."  
  
"You could use the rainbow," said Twink, "Sonic's fast enough to keep up with it, isn't he?"  
  
"That's no good either," said Starlite, "Not if the Golem can shatter them!"  
  
"Then keep it short," put in Canary. "No offence, Starlite, but Sonic can cantrol his jumps better than you can. Keep utilizing more than one rainbow, and he'll get up there."  
  
The group scattered as the Golem dropped a foot right in the middle of where they were standing.  
  
"Voice inside says go! Let's do this!" Sonic shouted above the din. A short moment later, Sonic was running on a rapidly twisting Rainbow.  
  
The villians inside were not oblivious to the blue blue coming, but were to busy mocking him to consider him a real threat. The golem lowered its fist through Sonic's road, forcing him to jump to the one halfway up.  
  
"Sonic! Attack the visor!" shouted Tails.  
  
Sonic didn't bother with a reply. He was high enough now, he just jumped. Tucking himself into a ball, he threw himself at the crystal shield. It chipped a little, and some cracks appeared. Murky appeared to be furious, and maybe a little scared. Sonic dodged the foot of the Golem, and made his way for another run.  
  
A loud cheer errupted from the Color kids, as they saw Sonic damage the golem. Tails pricked up his ears, and tugged Brian's sleeve, "Do you hear that?"  
  
Brian listened after the cheers died down and nodded. "The Grunge Buggy! Lurky!" Brian cried.  
  
Buddy, who was standing near them, glanced at them. "What? That's bad... the last thing Rainbow needs is a distraction!"  
  
Brian grabbed at Buddy's sleeve. "You don't need Rainbow's belt to use star sprinkles, do you?" he asked.  
  
"Well, only blue ones, of course. But, I don't have any... whoah!"  
  
"Then come on!" Brian cried, "We can't afford to let him get any closer!"  
  
  
  
Lurky was chuckling to himself. "Oh boy, oh boy. I'm gonna get to ride the horsy!"  
  
He noticed Brian running straight at him, and pulled out Murky's gloom gun. Brian dove out of the way as the warped creature pulled the buggy up next to him, firing. "Stand still!" Lurky ordered him, taking another potshot. "No way! Murky doesn't need your help!"  
  
Lurky appeared to think about that for a second. "I think I'll go with what he told me, which is follow him." Lurky declared, firing a third time. Brian had to slide again, but arrived safely at a Sprite's home. 'I can't let him catch me, and I can't let him turn around', thought Brian. He resisted the urge to run behind the house, instead turning and charging straight at him.  
  
Lurky aimed dead in his path, but couldn't fire. Tails had swooped down on him, latching himself on Lurky's arm. "Hey!" cried Lurky, upset. "You can't do that." He hauled Tails off with his other hand, turning the gun on him. Tails look at him with wide eyes.  
  
Lurky turned a sky Blue. Using Brian's bag of star sprinkles, Buddy had snuck up behind him, and nailed him. Initially, this only confused the mighty henchsprite. Then he dropped Tails and began to stare at the sky. "I never noticed how blue the sky was before. It's pretty."  
  
Back at the main event, Sonic had just whacked the Golem's visor a fourth time, and large pieces were breaking off. Rainbow tried to squeeze a rainbow through a small hole, but there wasn't room.  
  
"Where's Lurky?" screamed Murky. "He should have backed us up by now!" Robotnik was a little more focused, but no less agitated. "I don't know. There is a failsafe, but..."  
  
Robotnik was rudely interuppted as Sonic smashed into shield. This time it just shattered. Murky's eyes widened in fear as he saw a rainbow heading for him. Robotnik was faster, however, smashing a large red button on the Golem's control panel.  
  
A second shield came down as the Golem fell away. The rainbow was deflected. The pod made a quick 180, and rushed off back the way it came. Murky pointed down in fury at the colored Lurky. Robotnik hit another button, which released a hook, which caught on the back of the buggy.  
  
Rainbow, Sonic, and the rest of the team watched as Robotnik and Murky dragged the Grunge Buggy back towards the pits. Even Sonic joined in the cheer. "And STAY out," yelled Canary, smiling brightly. Sonic flashed a thumbs up.  
  
Rainbow surveyed the damage. "This is going to take a long time to fix."  
  
"Then we can get started," said Red Butler. The group cheered their ascent. So they did.  
  
Back in the Pits:  
  
"We had her! By all accounts, we should have had HER!" Murky screamed.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm used to this, though. We have to keep them off balance. My other creation isn't ready yet... you said you had something else new."  
  
"Yes... with this portal, I can bypass Rainbow's belt completely. Wait! You mean now?" Murky asked.  
  
"The portal generator should be cooled by now, and safe to use. I do mean now," Robotnik answered him.  
  
Murky looked at him interest. "That's actually a cunning plan! Let's do that, then."  
  
A moment later, the two stepped through the inky darkness of the Shadowporter....  
  
In Rainbowland, most of the team was working at cleaning up the Golem. It was Shy Violet and Tails that seemed worried, the two had talked a bit to each other, then walked together to the Color Castle to go look at Violet's telescope.  
  
A few minutes later, Tails ran, "Rainbow! Sonic! You've got to see this!" Rainbow and Sonic looked at each other, and ran back with him, with Brian and Starlite in hot pursuit.  
  
Rainbow put her eye to Violet's telescope. What was normally a blue green ball had a tiny splotch of grey. Rainbow cried out in alarm, focusing closer. Brian arrived, and Rainbow let him look next. "That's... that's San Francisco! What happened to it?"  
  
Sonic's turn was next, "Woah... someone just sucked all the color out of the City By The Bay. Now what do we do?"  
  
-End Chapter 4. 


	5. The San Francisco Treatment

Chapter 5: The San Francisco Treatment.  
  
"That's a good question," said Brian, taking another look. "What *can* we do now?"  
  
"We can't just give up," said Rainbow. "Look, the only thing to do is go down and take a look. Then we can start cleaning up."  
  
Sonic nodded his assent, and the group ran out to find Starlite. The horse stared as he saw a white sprite, a blue hedgehog, a brown haired boy, a spectacled Shy Violet, and a light tan fox with twin tails, not to mention Rainbow herself, all charging him. There was only one thing he could do. He braced for impact.  
  
Fortunetly for all involved, they all gathered around him rather than crashing headlong into him. Rainbow spoke up first, "We need to go to Earth, Starlite!"  
  
"So soon, Rainbow? Can't a horse catch his breath?" Starlite asked, confused.  
  
"You don't understand! There's something going on down there, and we've GOT to find out what it is," Rainbow exclaimed.  
  
Starlite blinked. "Well, all right. I can do that, you know. Who all is coming." He sighed at all the raised hands. "Three of you, that's all I'm going to be able to carry, and that counts Rainbow."  
  
"Another better be Sonic," said Rainbow, thinking. "I mean, it's obvious that the dastardly duo is behind this. Lurky doesn't count."  
  
Brian shook his head, "They're moving fast. I mean, what's next?"  
  
Sonic pounded his fist into his palm. "Doesn't matter," he said, "We can move faster." Sonic grinned.  
  
"And the third better be Brian," Rainbow said. Twink opened his mouth to object, but Rainbow answered his comment first. "No, Twink. I need you here, with all of the troubles, we need the sprites working quickly. You're the best at organizing them," she smiled as Twink blushed.  
  
Sonic glanced at Tails. He grinned, "It's all right, Sonic. They'll need help repairing the sprite's houses. I can give them a hand with that. Besides, I want to explore Rainbowland."  
  
Rainbow nodded, giving her hard working equine friend a hug. She then lifted herself onto Starlites back, assisting Brian up behind her. Brian followed up by helping the hedgehog behind him.   
  
Sonic held on tightly. He knew he had no choice. Still. "I hope there's an inflight movie, I'd rather just run."  
  
The group laughed (except Starlite, who appeared miffed). It was only a piece of magic later that the team was on their way to the streets of San Fran.  
  
The rainbow aimed high over the USA, but through Rainbow's magic, it only took a few minutes before they approached the city by the bay. Before she realized what happened, she had passed through a thick fog bank. Rainbow had beenaiming towards the middle of the city before her belt's star began to flicker. She cried out in surprise and alarm. "I can't control it! It's like we were heading towards the pits!"  
  
"We're going to crash!" screamed Brian, holding onto Rainbow to shield her from the fall.  
  
Starlite was a more impressive horse then that. He landed on his feet near the middle of Cable Car (Nob) Hill.   
  
Sonic hopped off Starlite's back. He was more comfortable on his feet, as most people know. San Francisco had always been his kind of town. Sinatra could keep Chicago, Sonic wanted his city built on Rock and Roll.  
  
This, however, was not the San Francisco he remembered. It wasn't the colorless grey of the golem, but a true blackened dreary wasteland. It was worse then the pits. Sonic kept looking around for the giant bird he was convinced was going to try to swoop him on nowhere.  
  
Brian was appalled, but Rainbow even more worried. "This had to be Murky... this looks too much like Rainbowland did before..."  
  
Brian stared at her. He had never heard this story. He was going to have to wait a little longer.  
  
A car horn was heard in the distance, and Starlite jumped to avoid a taxi creening down the hill. The taxi was probably bright yellow once, but it was a lifeless shade of grey. The driver, however, was Robotnik himself. Murky stared at Rainbow with vengeful eyes.  
  
Brian reacted first, diving towards the curb, and picking up some fresh bruises in the process. "Starlite! Get her OUT of here!"  
  
The horse obliged, charging towards the top of the hill.  
  
"What are you DOING?" yelled Sonic, "Run PAST them, DOWN the hill!"  
  
Starlite either didn't hear him or ignored him, continuing to run up the hill. What Starlite did not realize was the taxi was designed for climbing this hill. Starlite was not. The gruesome twosome gained on the magnificant equine.   
  
Brian began to run after them, shouting in alarm.  
  
Murky hurled a black ball at Rainbow. Once over her it, the ball expanded into a large inky black net, covering Rainbow, and causing Starlite to stumble to the ground.  
  
"Finally! I have you where I want you Rainbow Brite!"  
  
"Rainbow, your belt! Toss me your belt!" Brian.  
  
Rainbow struggled with the clasp, holding it between the mesh of the net.  
  
Murky saw his danger, but Robotnik reacted too slowly to intercept Brian. Brian grabbed the belt. He wrapped it into a ball, and fired a strike towards the bemused hedgehog.  
  
Sonic caught it, "What am I supposed to do with it?"  
  
His question was answered by Robotnik gunning the cab down at him.  
  
"Keep it away from them! Get it out of here!" Rainbow yelled. Sonic took off down the hill.  
  
"It's the belt I want!" one could hear Murky yell, as the cab vanished after Sonic.  
  
Brian watched them speed off. "First up for us, is to get you two out of there." He struggled with the net, having to resort to to dragging it off. His hands were covered with black goo, like a tar.  
  
Rainbow was also covered with the tar like substance, but nobody was more agitated then Starlite. "How did they catch me, the most magnificant horse in the universe?"   
  
"2nd gear, I think my Dad calls it. This is as steep a hill as I've ever seen, Starlite." Brian told him, "Let's face it, mechanics does have some advantages."   
  
"More importantly," said Rainbow, frowning, "Where is this blackness coming from? I haven't seen anything like it on Earth before."  
  
"Up the hill I think, Rainbow. Let's go ahead and see if we can find the source."  
  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
  
Sonic was having to use every trick in the book to keep ahead of the crazy taxi behind him. They just wouldn't quit! He had taken a moment earlier to actually wrap the belt around him, to keep both hands free.  
  
That was about to become important.  
  
"A dead end!" cried Sonic in frustration. That just wasn't going to do. It was time to reverse field, and he saw the perfect opportunity.  
  
"Just need to time this right... and... Jump." Sonic whispred, vaulting onto a store awning. It was taut and he bounced perfectly. Grabbing a flag pole, he swung, launching himself over the top, clean over the persuing taxi. Tucking himself into a ball, he began to roll the other direction.   
  
It took only a moment for Robotnik to realize what happened, it took a few more for him to stop and get turned around. Sonic had gained space, but he couldn't keep this up forever. Something was going to have to change soon.  
  
  
On top of Cable Car Hill:  
  
  
"This is the highest point in the area, Rainbow. This shadow's got to be coming from around here somewhere," stated Brian.  
  
"There!" said Starlite, beginning to trot. Rainbow and Brian jogged to keep up with him. "There" was a small waiting area for people waiting for the trolley. One could see two things that didn't belong through the glass, one being Murky's Shadowgate, the other being this rather squat looking device belching out reams of black smoke. The smoke was pouring out of ventilation shafts. The building itself was quite noxious.  
  
Brian moved to try the door. "Locked, of course. Bet Murky has the key."  
  
Starlite whinnied. "That place seems to need a window anyway!" He stomped a foreleg and smashed two of the wall sized windows. Smog began to pour out, and Starlite dived to keep from inhaling it.  
  
"Now what?" asked Rainbow.  
  
"Now we break the thing, come on, Rainbow!" Brian cried. "Take a deep breath!" They did, and rushed in to try to find to turn off Murky's shadow contraption.  
  
No matter how many buttons they pushed, or levers they tweaked, however, it would not simply 'Turn off', and Rainbow began to feel faint. Brian realized it, and began to simply drag it to the window, where it would cease filling the room. It helped, a bit, and Brian helped Rainbow stagger into the cleaner air.  
  
"Smash it good, Starlite!" said Rainbow, looking up.   
  
Starlite obliged, sending gears and pieces of metal flying. A second kick, caused it to stop whirring and beeping, and the smoke began to clear.  
  
Deprived of it's source, the smoke began to disperse as quickly as it had gathered initially. A small piece of sunlight began to pierce the tall gloom cloud over San Francisco.   
  
"Murky's going to come back," said Brian. "Scatter!"  
  
  
At the that time:  
  
Murky Dismal was distraught. He had not captured Sonic, and now the Shadowgyser, one of the last tools of his former master, had stopped working!  
  
"Back to the portal, Robotnik! That belt will activate soon enough, and I don't want to be here when it does!"  
  
  
It took Sonic a moment to realize he was no longer hunted. He slid to a stop and thought. "The sunlight... they must... of course!" The solution was, in fact, rather obvious and he got it quickly. "So how do I find them? By hunting the hunters... but how do I find them?"  
  
Sonic, had lost track of the taxi pursuers when they had turned up the hill. "Hey... Rainbow was scared that someone else would use the belt. Maybe I can borrow it. Let's see..." he tapped the star, focusing on the rainbow that was trying to emerge.  
  
It was weak, at first. Sonic didn't have the fine control over that Rainbow had, nor was it particularly powerful right then. A moment or two more as the cloud dispersed, and he had enough he could run on. So run he did, up into the sky.  
  
"Wow, could I get used to this," thought Sonic. He focused on the meandering streets, and saw only one moving car. The grey taxi. It was Saturday, but he wondered how the streets had calmed so fast. He hadn't seen anyone anywhere. This gloom was so disturbing.  
  
He kept pace with the taxi, even allowing the Rainbow to loop. He saw where they jumped out and entered the rest area. He had begun to descend to the ground when the rainbow flickered under him, and began to fade.  
  
"Whoops! Batteries not included?!?" said Sonic, jumping for the ground as the rainbow vanished abruptly.  
  
He charged up the hill.  
  
Rainbow watched as the two madmen exited the taxi. Robotnik shook his head, as if to clear it. Murky responded with another shot of his gloom gun, and dragged him through the grey doorway that led to the pits.  
  
"So that's how he's doing it," said Brian. "Robotnik isn't acting under his own free will."  
  
"Well, he didn't get my belt, either," said Rainbow. "So now all we have to do is find Sonic!"  
  
"And he's found you all ready," Sonic proclaimed, smiling. He held out Rainbow's belt. "Safe and sound." Rainbow giggled, refastening her belt. "Uh, I think I drained it, though."  
  
"No problem," said Brian, reaching into a bag clipped to his belt. Rainbow held out her hand, expectantly. Brian filled it with star sprinkles. Rainbow clasped her hand to her belt, and a bright rainbow glowed in the sunlight, flying high into the sky. "Now all we need is Starlite."  
  
"I was getting a drink," Starlite protested.  
  
"From a fountain?" asked Brian, as the horse walked up. Only Rainbow caught Sonic's scowl. "Nevermind, let's get out of here before anyone asks about that broken window."  
  
Rainbow remounted Starlite, giving both Brian and Sonic (who mounted only reluctantly), and the group triumphantly returned to Rainbowland.  
  
End chapter 5. 


	6. A Brief Musical Interlude

Chapter Six: A Musical Interlude.  
  
  
Sonic hopped off Starlite's back as soon as they were anywhere near the ground of Rainbowland. Rainbow was concerned, the Hedgehog did not look happy. She led the way into the Color castle, where the Kids and Tails were waiting for them. Brian simply wiped his brow, relieved that San Francisco was normal, again.  
  
"What happened down there," asked Red Butler.  
  
Rainbow and Brian looked at each other. Sonic simply looked away. Brian recounted the story, describing San Francisco after the Shadowguyser had been set.  
  
"..and as Starlite was entangled in the rope, Rainbow removed her belt and gave it to me. I tossed it to Sonic who..."  
  
"She'd never would have HAD to do that if that cocky has horse had listened to Brian and I in the first place! Run UP the hill?" Sonic broke in, fuming. Everyone stared at him, Tails included. "We almost lost everything, and because of your arrogance!" And turning, he walked out of the castle, leaving the others speechless. Tails looked at the departing Sonic, met Starlite's face briefly, and ran out to catch up with his friend.  
  
Brian, blandly, finished the rest of his story. Rainbow watched the door, quietly.   
  
"Is that true, Starlite?" asked Buddy. "What Sonic said?"  
  
Starlite lowered his head, "Maybe," he sighed, something Brian didn't know he was capable of. "Yes, it is. I was so confident I could out run them up the Cable Car Hill. I didn't make it."  
  
"Come on Starlite," Rainbow said. "Let's go find him."  
  
In Indigo Acres:  
  
"Sonic! Wait for me!" cried Tails. Sonic screeched to a stop.  
  
"What happened Sonic? I've never seen you actually upset like that. Eggman never riled you like that," Tails said, in between pants. Of course, if Sonic had really turned on his speed, Tails never would have caught up to him.  
  
"I'm not afraid of dying, Tails," Sonic said, looking around. "I'm afraid of what happens to others, to the point I can control it." Tails nodded in understanding, his twin tails swishing in the light breeze. "You... did not feel what it was like to be gloomed and in the Pits. You didn't feel San Francisco in its grey glory. The city was dead, Tails. I can't live in a world like that, with no where to go, nothing to see. It's something I can't outrun. To think that we were so close to letting the entire world like that... it's... it's disheartening."  
  
Tails nodded again, "It's not like he did it intentionally. I mean, you've had your share of proud remarks. You're just lucky and good enough to always make good on them." Sonic shifted his shoulders uncomfortable, Tails was making a lot of sense. "We can talk about it later. You'll feel better if you go for a real run."  
  
Sonic nodded. "Coming with me, Tails?" he asked.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll go explore the Color Castle some more. I was so busy helping repair the Sprite's homes, I didn't get a chance to see inside," Tails smiled to his friend, offering his hand.  
  
Sonic shook it, firmly, "Thanks, Tails. Catch you later!"  
  
"That's my Sonic. You can't keep a good hedgehog down. Not that anyone could stay depressed here," Tails smiled. He walked, rather than ran, back to the castle.  
  
Any sprites watching saw only a blue blur as Sonic raced across the Violet Valley, through the Red Region, before he slowed down to look around the Green Grange. It was beautiful, and it even looked like home. He began to hum to himself. He didn't notice that Rainbow had heard where he was running to from the Sprites. He probably wouldn't have cared, and broke into song:  
  
All right. Here I go.  
  
It's these times; that keep on changing.  
It's this world; that we've got to keep saving.  
I don't care about what they say.  
I can't give up, 'cuz that's not my way.  
  
I'm working hard and moving fast.  
There's trouble coming, but it will not last.  
Follow me! I won't guide you wrong.  
I can win as long as I stay strong.  
  
Now it's time to get back in the race.  
I need to put the shadows back in their place.  
I can see that I don't have time to frown.  
And I know that I can't slow down.  
  
It doesn't matter, now what happens.  
I will never, give up this fight.  
Long as my voice inside drives me to run and fight.  
It doesn't matter who is wrong, and who is right.  
  
Sonic blinked as Rainbow walked up to him, and saw Brian resting on Starlite's flank. "Mind if I take a verse?" she asked.  
  
There's problems ahead, a blackened sky.  
I know this can work and we have to try.  
We'll figure out where we need to go.  
Come on, you just follow my rainbow.  
  
I don't care what we have to do.  
I know together, we can make it through.  
I'm not going to worry, and I'm not going to grieve.  
We can do this as long as we believe.  
  
I see the darkness coming near  
But I will not let this land fall to fear  
They won't stop us, though I know they'll try.  
Let's get going, it's time to fly!  
  
It doesn't matter, now what happens.  
We will never give up our light.  
Long as this voice inside drives us to run and fight.  
  
Starlite spoke up: I've placed my bets on the ones I know are right.  
  
Brian chimed in, as he joined the trio.  
  
Though I'm not sure what help I can give  
I'll do my part, and we'll learn and live.  
I know we can give it all that we've got.  
It's show time now; just give it your best shot.  
  
Sonic finally allowed his face to broke into a smile, as they fell into the chorus.  
  
...And   
It doesn't matter, now what happens.  
We will never give up our light.  
Long as this voice inside drives us to run and fight.  
It only matters that we know we're right.  
  
That's all that matters!  
  
Starlite cantered up to Sonic, nickering softly. "I let my pride get the best of me. We had a close call. Thanks to you, we escaped unscathed," he paused, trying to spit out the words, "I'm sorry, Sonic."  
  
"It's all right. All you can do is your best. That's what Tails was trying to tell me." Sonic said, stroking his hand down Starlite's back. "We made it. I can't argue that, we made it."  
  
Rainbow smiled, holding out her hand for a shake. Sonic looked at her, and surprised her this time by embracing her. Rainbow giggled, hugging him back. "Ready to go back?" she asked.  
  
"No. I haven't seen the rest of Rainbowland yet. It's time to run!"  
  
Rainbow, understanding the comment, mounted up on Starlite. Brian swung himself up behind her. Sonic took off, with Starlite close behind.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the pits:  
  
Murky was furious. Twice, he had Rainbow's castle... her belt, in his grasp only to feel it slip through his fingers. This third time was going to pay for all.  
  
Robotnik nodded at Murky, as they and Lurky stared at the last creation they would need.  
  
A pitch black hedgehog opened grey eyes, made even more monocolor with black pupils.  
  
"Capture the color kids, and that meddler Brian. Bring them all here. One by one," Murky commanded.  
  
Shadow Mark II nodded silently, and began his race towards Rainbowland...  
  
End Musical Interlude 


	7. Discovery

Chapter: 7: Discovery  
As Rainbow, Brian, Starlite, and Sonic made their way back to the color castle; Shadow Mark II was reaching the border of rainbowland. In his hand, a magic bottle, much like the one that contained the Murkmonster. If anyone looked cleanly into it, they would be shruken and trapped inside.  
  
It was in this way that Shadow was to capture all of the color kids.   
  
All this was unbeknowest to Buddy Blue, who was on his afternoon jog through the Blue Zone. The sprites were hard at work in the caves, so it was relatively deserted. That was fine with Buddy, sometimes, it was good to have quiet.   
  
So you can hear the sounds of something faster then you as it comes from behind.   
  
Buddy looked back, and caught glimpes of the dark hedgehod racing towards him. This was not a good sign, and Buddy went from a jog to a run, racing towards the color castle.  
  
Shadow hissed. The light was a pain to his eyes after the gloominess of the pits. This was one of the color kids, and he was his target. He ran. Buddy Blue might have won a marathon, but Shadow was faster in the sprint. Shadow got in front of him, and Buddy stared at him. Shock raced through his mind as Shadow held the bottle up to his face.  
  
It only took a moment for Buddy to be sucked into the vial. A stopper was placed in, and Shadow returned toward the pits, unnoticed.   
In the Color Castle:  
Rainbow Brite was holding a meeting. Sonic and Brian were there, and the color kids had gathered.  
  
"But where's Shy Violet and Buddy?" asked Patty.  
  
"It's not like Buddy to be late," put in Red.  
  
"Violet's probably studying something again," nodded Lala. "But Buddy?"  
  
"For that matter," noted Sonic, "Where's Tails?"  
  
This was indeed a good question. Nobody could remember seeing the fox since he and Sonic had parted an hour ago.   
  
"Regardless," said Rainbow, clapping her hands to regain their attention. "Under Twink's direction, the sprites have done a great job of mining the color crystals. But we're going to need everyone's help to get them here." She frowned. She was still down two kids.  
  
Brian didn't hesitate. "I can help. Let me help!"  
  
"This is our jo..." began Red Butler.  
  
"None of that," said Brian. "I learned all about that last time. Your job yes, but with Violet and Buddy missing, Murky out there, you need help."  
  
Red opened his mouth to protest again, but Rainbow silenced him. "That's fine, Brian, if you let me help you next time I meet you on Earth."  
  
Brian smiled meekly, "Uh, right. Of course."  
  
"Great. Right. Go find IQ, and work with him." Brian nodded his agreement. Rainbow turned to Sonic, "I hate asking you to do this, she said. But could you fill in for Buddy, while I go find him? I can't find Violet when she hides herself like this, but I should be able to find him." Sonic nodded his ascent, smiling. "Great! Brian will introduce you to Champ, and go from there. One more thing, have Twink meet me in the Blue Zone!"  
  
As Rainbow mounted Starlite, and headed for the Blue Zone to look for Buddy, the Color kids, Sonic, and Brian headed for the color caves.   
  
Twink looked over the incoming group and frowned. Where were Buddy and Violet?The seven sprites chattered around them, five of them pushing loaded carts bigger then the sprites around them. IQ and Champ glanced at each other, then chattered at Twink.  
  
"Hang on!" said Brian, "Rainbow's gone to find Buddy, and Violet's missing. I'll be covering for her, and Sonic will be running in place of him."  
  
IQ rolled his eyes, and began pushing the cart over to Brian. Champ was suitably less impressed, and chattered more to Twink. Twink shrugged helplessly. "If Rainbow says we need to do that, then that's what we're going to do!" He told Champ.  
  
"Twink," broke in Brian. "Rainbow wanted you to meet her in the Blue Zone to find Buddy.  
  
One last hard look was given to Champ, as Twink ran off towards the Blue Zone. Sonic took the control of the crystals, and he and Brian followed Patty back with their carts in front of them.  
  
One by one, the kids, Sonic, and Brian dumped the crystals into the process that would turn them into the star sprinkles. Then they turned around, heading back to the caves, Sonic was in the lead, Brian trying unsuccessfuly to catch up.  
  
They gathered into the cave to help the sprites reload the carts. OJ started chittering.  
  
"Hey!" said Indigo, "Where's Lala?"  
  
"I don't know. She was behind me, last, at the process point," said Buddy.  
  
"This isn't good," said Patty, "First Buddy and Violet, now Lala has vanished!"  
  
"Somethings going on," said Red Butler, pounding his fist into his hand.  
  
"Doesn't matter!" cried Canary. "We need to get the star sprinkles together.   
  
OJ chattered to the general assembly. Champ nodded, leaving Sonic alone to shovel mounds of color crystals into his cart. He looked vaugely irritated, but understanding.   
Meanwhile:  
Twink, having caught up, and Rainbow were patroling the Blue Zone. But there was no sign of the missing color kid.  
  
"Should we search Violet Valley?" asked Twink.  
  
Rainbow considered this, then shook her head. "Violet's probably working on something she thinks is really important. It's Buddy I'm more woried about. Let's go find the others, and make sure everything's going smoothly."  
  
Compared to say, San Francisco, Rainbowland is not large. It's still probably as big as your average big suburb. Still, it took a decent amount of time, for Rainbow to reach the color caves. It took her even longer to catch up with the procession at the Color Castle itself.  
  
There, Rainbow and Twink found a panic. She saw only four color kids, two sprites, no Brian, and no Sonic. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
OJ and Champ chattered at Twink, while Indigo, Red, Canary and Patty all began talking at once. Rainbow held up her hand, "One at a time!"  
  
Canary spoke up. "Rainbow, La-la vanished soon after we made it to the mines. After bringing up more crystals, Brian, who was in the back, gave a shout. We turned, and saw this pitch blach hedgehog. It looked like Sonic. It was holding a bottle, and we could see Brian trapped in side!"  
  
"Sonic shouted 'Shadow', and took off after him. The black hedgehog ran towards the Pits."  
  
"It looked like the bottle that held the Monstromurk, Rainbow," added Red.   
  
"So that's where everyone is..." said Rainbow, sighing. "Come on, Starlite. We've got to catch up to Sonic!"  
At the same time:  
Shadow returned to the pits with his newest prize. Brian had his hands plastered to the bottle's sides. Murky smirked, rubbing his hands together. "Two down, Brian down. Get ready Lurky! You can let him out... Shadow."  
  
When the cap was released from the magic bottle, Brian found himself on the floor of the pits, dazed. Lurky grabbed him, and tossed him into the pit that until recently contained hedgehog.   
  
Luckily for Brian, La-La and Buddy were there to catch him, keeping him from hitting the rocky floor too hard.  
  
"Oh man," said Brian, "What a ride?" Brian got no response as he looked around grimly. "The Pits. I knew that all ready."  
  
"Now what do we do?" asked Buddy.  
  
"I don't know," said Brian. "We caught them off guard last time. They'll be expecting a rescue attempt now."  
  
"We cannot give up!" exclaimed Lala.  
  
"No, we can't," agreed Brian, "We have to be ready in case something happens."  
At the Path to the Pits  
Starlite's gallop came to a conclusion as Sonic stared angrily at the forsaken path that led to Murky's hideout.  
  
"What happened, Sonic?" asked Rainbow.  
  
Sonic detailed what the group all ready knew. "I chased after him, but he had a lead, and he was at least as fast as me. He took Brian in the bottle into the Pits. Even I know better then to go in there without back up.  
  
"What do we do Rainbow?" asked Twink, nervously.  
  
"Buddy and La-La must be there too," said Rainbow, thinking.  
  
"All right... I think I have an idea." 


	8. Final Race

Chapter 8: One Last Race  
  
Stormy was not one of the regulars to the Color Castle. She spent her time in a cloud home in the mountains near the Caves. She didn't come out much except to have fun with rain, thunder, and snow on Earth.  
  
She, and Skydancer, were also the only known creatures on Earth or in Rainbowland immune to Murky's gloomcloud.   
  
Rainbow, leaving Sonic and Twink to hole as best they could in the Color Mines, took the beleagured Starlite in search of her.  
  
Stormy was not happy being bothered. Then again, she so rarely did seem happy. She listened to Rainbow's passionate plea, and thought. "You've got other people helping you all ready, and you still want MY help?" she asked, incrediously.  
  
Rainbow and Starlite nodded.  
  
"Well, all right. Throwing lightning bolts at those creeps *is* entertaining," Stormy decided with a smirk. "You owe me, Rainbow."  
While at the Color Caves:  
  
Shadow Mark II was frustrated. They were finally on to him, and holed up in one of the biggest concentrations of color and light in the Rainbowland area. His eyes hurt, and he had to content with hiding just outside, waiting for his chance.  
  
It would come soon.  
Rainbow led Skydancer, Starlite, and Stormy down into the heart of the caves.   
  
"Hey! Who's that?" asked Sonic, who had been pacing back and forth with nervous energy.  
  
"Sonic the Hedgehog, allow me to introduce Stormy and Skydancer. Stormy, Skydancer, this is Sonic."  
  
The group was quiet as Rainbow discussed her ideas. Stormy liked it, but Sonic had an objection.  
  
"Trust me, Shadow, or the imiation Shadow, has reflexes nearly as fast as mine. You'll have to be dead on target to give him a shocking," he paused. "But I don't have a better idea."  
  
"Just remember," said Rainbow, "We have to rescue the kids and neutralize Shadow."  
  
"All right, let's give it our best shot," said Red Butler.  
  
The group walked to the entrance of the caves. Sonic stopped near the entrance, frowning. "Something's wrong! Wait!" but Canary had all ready crossed outside into the sunlight.  
  
"What?" asked Canary, turning. She looked ahead as she felt the tap on the shoulder.  
  
The group cried in alarm as Canary vanished from sight into Shadow's bottle. The race to save Canary was on.  
  
Shadow, of course, had the head start. Skydancer had the quickest reactions, Sonic was fastest, but in fourth place. With the distance to the Pits closing, Rainbow called off pursuit. Stormy focused inward, calling on her connection to the clouds.   
  
Shadow frowned momentarily as he felt his fur stand on end. He jumped, instinctively, as lightning crashed behind him.  
  
The group stood near the border land to the Pits, watching Shadow disappeared. Rainbow looked angry, and she rarely was angry. Stormy's face was thoughtful.  
  
"Rainbow? Do you still have that boat?" she asked.  
In the Pits:  
"I cannot take this much more," said Lala. "We've got to get out of here."  
  
Brian nodded, "All we can do now is hope, and be ready when our chance does come.  
  
Their conversation was interuppted with the appearance of Murky's taunting face. "Is their room for one more?" he asked, his voice syrupy sweet.  
  
A moment later, the bright yellow jumpsuited Canary appeared, and the other four caught her before she could skid to a stop on the rocky floor. The group winced.  
  
"Are you all right Canary?" asked Buddy.  
  
"Just... had the wind knocked out of me. Give me a second," she gasped, breathing heavily. "Rainbow's got a plan. She'll be coming soon. We've got to hold on!"  
In the No Return River:  
  
Rainbow, Sonic, Red, Patty and Indigo were paddling a pair of boats down the river that led from the Color Castle to the Pits. Starlite watched as the crews drifted out of sight.  
  
Indigo looked up, she could just spot Stormy following along on the clouds that perpetually hovered over the Pits.  
  
"All right," said Rainbow, "If I remember correctly, there *is* a path that leads directly into Murky's Lair."  
  
Red nodded. "Brian and I found it once. Hopefully Murky's forgotten we know about it."  
  
It took some time for the group to make their way down the river. This far from the Rainbow falls, the river ran slowly. Of course, they were counting on that to make their escape.  
  
"All right. We've all got our roles, right? We know what to do?" Rainbow asked.  
  
"Aye-Aye, captain," said Sonic from the other boat. "Are we ready?"  
  
There was a general nodding of ascent. Stormy watched as the team of five beach their boats. All she could do was wait.  
  
The group slowly climbed their way through the series of jagged ledges that led the way to the hole they could *just* fit through to get into Murky's lair.  
  
Red Butler did not have to remind them that Murky could flood this cave at his whim.   
  
They reached the top, Sonic in the lead.  
  
They paused, as they studied the interior. The pit was close by, and even the ladder was almost within reach. But the real exit was on the other side of the three villains.  
  
Three villains?  
  
Where was the Shadow clone?  
  
"We can't worry about that," Rainbow whispered, "Let's go. Do not alert them until we're all in."  
  
Red was first, followed by Patty, who quietly backed up against the wall. Rainbow quietly entered next, saddling the other direction against the wall, and Indigo was next. Sonic climbed in last, as planned.  
  
Then Chaos broke loose.  
  
Sonic moved first and got everyone's attention. He raced for the pit, knocking the ladder into "escape" position.  
  
"Intruder!" yelled Murky, "Stoppppp himmmmmm!"  
  
"Not a chance, slowpokes!" smirked Sonic, he dodged a gloomshot from Murky's gun, then plowed right into him. The gun went flying.  
  
"Murky!" shouted Robotnik, "We've got the whole party!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Lala was the first to emerge from the pit, as Red Butler began to help her back to the boats. Lurky bumbled after Sonic, but tripped over his own shoelaces.  
  
"They're going to the water! Seal the cave, bonebrain!"  
  
Lurky tried to pick himself up, but the force of hedgehog knocked him off his feet again, and this time, Lurky lay stunned. Buddy was making his way up, and Patty turned to help back out. Robotnik broke for the outside of the cave, racing for his new gloompod. Murky realized his opportunity.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I can get Rainbow directly now!" He ran, taking aim.  
  
"Hey! Helmethead! You looking for this?" came a shout. As Murky turned, noticing what he failed to see before. Canary emerged from the pit, and Indigo was there to help her back to the boats.  
  
"That blasted hedgehog has the color belt. It's the belt I want..." Murky paused, as a dark form made it's way into the pits. "Get the belt, Shadow!"  
  
Shadow lunged for Sonic, but the hedgehog danced away. Once again, the race between the two was on. This time, Sonic was in the lead.  
  
Lurky came to. "Uh, Murky? Want me to flood the cave now?"  
  
"Get to the Grunge Buggy, quick!" replied the villain, "We have to be ready to take the belt away from Sonic!"  
  
Rainbow and Brian began making their way towards the boats, and paddled despretly to get out of the range of the Pits, should Murky change his mind.  
  
Of course, it wasn't Murky that they had to worry about. It was Robotnik in his pod, with its two crab like claws.  
  
"We've got to get closer to Rainbowland!" shouted Rainbow.   
  
* *****  
  
Sonic and Shadow were running side by side down the Pit's highway. One false move would send one careening into the chasms on either side, and those were usually deep.  
  
"I don't know who you are! But you're not Shadow! He was a hero!" Sonic stated.  
  
Shadow didn't reply.  
  
Without a Chaos Emerald to draw on, Sonic had no real attacks, other then himself. Sonic Wind wasn't going to help. But there was no time like the present to.... JUMP!  
  
Shadow had reached toward him, trying to get the belt straight from Sonic. He slipped, ever so slightly, allowing Sonic to regain some lead. The noise in the background indicated a firing motor, and he knew that he just had to make it over to the hill...  
  
* *****  
  
Rainbow dove into the water, narrowly missing getting plucked from the boat.   
  
One of the watchers smirked. "That thing's made of metal. This is too easy."  
  
Ker-BLAMMO!  
  
Nobody told Robotnik that there was a lightning summoning maniac in Rainbowland, or maybe he wouldn't have gone flying around in such a hastily built contraption. His pod broke apart around him, and fell with a splash big enough to rock both boats, and send Rainbow under.  
  
Rainbow, however, was a reasonably strong swimmer from her gymnastics days. She popped up like a cork, taking a deep breath, and was shocked to see Brian diving in. "I'm ok!" she said, blinking.  
  
Brian didn't respond, and didn't come immedately back up either. Rainbow dove back under, and saw him struggling with the stunned, waterlogged Robotnik. Rainbow swam quickly, helping him drag the large man to shore. His grey suit was soaked through, and he was out cold.  
  
A whinny up on a path turned Rainbow's head and she smiled. "Starlite!"  
  
"Go ahead Rainbow," said Stormy, sitting on the nearby Skydancer. "I'll help Brian with this one."  
  
Rainbow mounted up, and Starlite raced to catch up with Sonic, Murky, and Shadow.  
  
* *****  
  
Sonic had crossed the ridge into Rainbowland proper, and he could feel the energy returning to the belt, but had no time to use it. Shadow was right on his heels. Now what?  
  
For now, keep on running. He barrled straight down the middle, toward the color castle, always managing to keep one step ahead of the pursuing Shadow.  
  
This advantage of Sonics was long for the world, as Shadow had decided to stop trying to pickpocket him. A moment later, Sonic realized he had stopped being pursued, and skidded to a stop. "Where'd he go?" Sonic wondered aloud.  
  
The answer was revealed momentarily. Shadow rebegan the chase in front of Sonic, intent on driving him back to the Pits. For the moment, Sonic had no alternative.  
  
He heard the squeal of the Grunge Buggy, and saw Murky and Lurky heading his way. But he also heard the galloping hooves. With a quick duck and roll, he turned the corner as Shadow misjudged and passed over his head.  
  
"Just in time! I could use a hand, Rainbow!" His hand darted to the belt, pelting it at our mounted heroine.   
  
Shadow landed, then jumped again, but he was off balance, his hand missed the belt by inches. Murky arrived just in time to see what was going on, and promptly turned around.  
  
The belt activated, swirling around Shadow. When it released, Shadow was no where to be seen.  
  
"What happened?" asked Sonic  
  
"I think it was made of too much murk. I don't think he was really alive, so to speak," said Starlite, panting.  
  
As everyone gathered with the fallen Robotnik just outside the Color castle, they were surprised when they were met with a jubilant Tails and Shy Violet. "That'll get him for sure."  
  
"What's going on?" demaned Sonic.  
  
"Where have YOU been?" asked Rainbow.  
  
"Oh, we were in..." Tails began, but Violet trod on his foot.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't tell!" she said. Tails blushed. "We found away to stop Murky from using his teleporter. We've surrounded the Pits with an invisible color field. He won't want to go anywhere."  
  
Brian looked at Robotnik, "What do we do with him?"  
  
Rainbow responded by covering him with the Rainbow to wipe away the last of Murky's hold on him. It had the side effect of restoring Robotnik's prize jacket to its beautiful red color.  
  
Robotnik groaned. Tails popped him in the head.  
  
"Hey," said Sonic, "What did you do that for?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure he stayed out. Do you really want him to remember Rainbowland?"  
  
It took a half hour for Starlite to get his breath back, but he redeposited Robotnik in Washington DC.  
  
About an hour after that, Tails, Brian, and Sonic were waving goodbye as Rainbow returned home.  
  
Amy ran up. "JustwherehaveyouBEEN Sonic? I've been looking all over for you and Tails. I..."  
  
Sonic looked pleadingly at Brian and Tails, who backed away, running.  
  
Sonic groaned, and settled in for the rant.  
  
In Tail's home, he and Brian were relaxing with a pair cold sodas, watching the evening news.  
  
"...and in a daring breakout, Robotnik has escaped with the aid of a giant robot..."  
  
The scene shifted, "I'll get you next time Sonic. And Murky Dismal? You'll pay for what I've been put through! You hear me!"  
  
Tails and Brian looked at each other, and shook their heads knowingly.  
  
*fin* 


	9. Author's Reflection

Author's Reflection.  
I loved writing Shadow in Sillouhete... sillhoute... whatever. It seemed it had the right mix of sheer chaos, obscure references, and never say die attitude.  
  
If you want to go about writing crossovers, just remember to keep them simple. Rainbow Brite's tough, as she has her own cast of extras. ;  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As a bonus, I've included the second Sonic Parody song. Never keep reading, writing, and having fun:  
Escape from the Pits  
Pits Escape  
Running around to help all around  
Got places to go, just gotta follow Rainbow  
Can't stick around, need to keep moving on.  
Guess lies what ahead? Only one way to find out!  
  
Must keep on jumping ahead.  
No time for questions, follow my plan instead  
Trusting in all of my friends  
I know that we will make to the end!  
  
Follow me!  
I'll set you free.  
Trust me, and we will escape from Murky.  
We'll make it through  
I know what to do.  
Follow Me!  
  
Follow me!  
I'll set you free.  
Trust me, and we will escape from Murky.  
We'll make it through  
I'll prove it to you.  
Follow Me!  
  
Oh yeah!  
  
Lurky could be hiding around any turn.  
Trust your feelings, and we'll live and learn  
I know with all your help we can make through  
There's no other options, we've got just one thing to do.  
We can't care now what lies ahead.  
No time for guessing, follow my plan instead.  
We'll make our escape  
No matter where it may be.  
Take my lead, and we'll get out free.  
  
Follow me!  
I'll set you free.  
Trust me, and we will escape from Murky.  
We'll make it through  
I know what to do.  
Follow Me!  
  
Follow me!  
I'll set you free.  
Trust me, and we will escape from Murky.  
We'll make it through  
I'll Prove it to you.  
Follow Me  
We'll make it through...  
Oh yeah.... 


End file.
